Can Life Ever Be Simple?
by the Oracle of Akemi
Summary: Cora Leanna Hollis thought her life was as normal as any orphan. She loved her fellow orphans like brothers and sisters. When the chance comes for them all to get out of Jacqueline and Jackson's orphanage, they jump to the oppotunity. Then they realise all is not as it seems, and they have been drawn into incredible danger...
1. Introduction

**I know. I have a lot of ideas!**

* * *

><p><em>Introduction<em>

"Hades, are you sure she'll be alright?" a worried mother asked.

"I'm sure Natalia." Hades replied.

"But… She'll smell so strong!" Natalia cried.

"Not if we hide her." Smiled Hades.

"Hades… What are you planning?" Natalia asked suspiciously.

"Place her in an orphanage full of half-bloods. They have a strong education program to hide ADHD and dyslexia." Hades explained.

"Orphanage?" gasped Natalia.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I won't be able to watch her… so you have three choices." Hades informed the woman.

Natalia gulped. "What are they?"

"One: you can pretend to die and live in hiding. Two: You can actually die and come live with me in the Underworld. Three: You can play the role as a mean, uncaring parent who hates kids." Hades explained.

"Oh Hades, I can't do this to her!" Natalia sobbed.

_Curse my brothers! Why can't my children be accepted?! _Hades thought angrily.

"Natalia Hollis! You have to!" cried Hades.

"Fine." Sniffed Natalia. "I'll be the parent I never wanted to be.

They gazed sadly at their daughter.

"What should we call her?" Natalia asked Hades.

"Cora. We shall call her Cora."

* * *

><p><em>The next day, 10 pm<em>

The bell sounded through Jacqueline and Jackson's Orphanage.

Lots of feet ran to the door only to be yelled at by presumably Jackson to go to bed.

The man had light blond hair and light blue eyes. He wore a smart white suit with a green tie.

Jackson opened the door and he and Jacqueline peered out.

Jacqueline had red hair and brown eyes. She wore a plain red t-shirt and a silver skirt.

On the doorstep was a basket with a grey blanket inside. Nestled inside was a baby. Tied to the basket with black ribbon was a note:

_Dear Mrs. Jacqueline and Mr. Jackson,_

_We know that you have a lot of orphans already… But we can't bear to look after her._

_We never wanted to have a kid. _

_Please don't tell her our names or anything. _

_We are truly sorry that we have to burden you with our brat, but nowhere else will take her._

_Her name is Cora Leanna. Her birthday is on the 18__th__ of February._

_Please let her have lots of foster homes and not let her stay with any._

_Cora is currently zero._

_We may seem cruel… Oh well. We bet you receive requests like these every day. _

Jacqueline and Jackson nodded. Oh yeah, they had a lot of these requests!

But this was unusual they realized. The eighteenth of February… Yesterday.

_So… Thanks,_

_Mr. & Mrs. H Hollis._

Without a word, another child was welcomed to the orphanage.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah… The doorstep baby… I know…<strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Jacqueline and Jackson's

**Thankyou for reading this story.**

* * *

><p><em>18<em>_th__ February, sixteen years later._

"CORA!" yelled Jackson. "We got another five!"

Cora sighed from her room she shared with the rest of the orphans.

It was unbelievable that five should come in on one day!

Cora was in charge of showing newly orphaned kids around.

Taking the orphans to the bedroom, they began to introduce themselves.

Before, there had been eleven in the orphanage. Now there were sixteen.

"I am Cora Leanna. Here we don't have last names. We are all family. I am sixteen." Introduced Cora.

The new kids were surprised.

Cora had black hair and very pale skin and unusual gold eyes.

Why they were surprised… She dressed very darkly.

"I'm Logan David, and I am fifteen." A boy said with light brown hair and blue eyes said.

One of the new orphans spoke up. "I'm thirteen, and my name is Nicolle Paola."

Nicolle had light brown hair and honey eyes.

The boy with blond hair and green eyes spoke next. "Anthony Joseph, but everyone calls me Tony, I'm fourteen."

A girl with light blond hair and blue eyes that Cora had known for ages introduced herself as Susan Renda and she was fifteen.

A new boy with red hair and hazel eyes was next. "My name is Joshua Andrew, eleven."

"Viki Zona, fifteen." Viki had curly black hair and green eyes.

A fair boy with honey eyes smiled at the new children. "The name's Lucas Gabriel, and I'm fourteen."

The others rolled their eyes. Lucas was such a show off!

"I-I'm D-Denim M-Mingan, a-and I-I'm t-ten." Stuttered a pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair and dark blue eyes.

A boy with black hair and brown eyes made a mental note to fix that before telling them that he was fourteen and was called Christopher Samuel.

Teal Harper had brown hair and light blue eyes and was fifteen, and blond haired- grey eyed John Dylan was fourteen.

Imogen Akilah had black hair and green eyes, and was eleven.

Alisha Charla had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was very beautiful and Lucas had a crush on her. She was also fourteen.

"I'm Kathline Mandie, and I'm fifteen." The last of the older orphans said. She had dark brown hair and green eyes.

The final boy was new and had blond hair and hazel eyes. "I'm nine."

They all gasped. That made him the baby of the family!

"My name is Isaac Ryan."

Cora grinned. "Okay now. I'm going to take Nicolle, Denim and Imogen around. Who wants to show the boys around?"

John put his hand up, and then led Joshua and Isaac out.

This was going to be a long… but fun day!

* * *

><p><em>The next day, 3 pm<em>

"LOGAN!" yelled Jackson. "We got a pair!"

There was one reason that Jackson would be calling Logan. There was someone looking to foster… maybe even adopt!

Logan prepared the others and gave the older orphans a knowing look. They were unlikely to get chosen, but make Nicolle and the others look really good.

"This is Mr. Caleb and Mrs. Wanda Yer. They want to foster someone between the ages of fourteen and eleven." Jacqueline announced. "If you do not fit in this age group, leave."

After a bit of examining, they chose Tony to go with them.

As Tony left, they all crossed their fingers.

* * *

><p><em>Three months later<em>

"SUSAN!" Jackson yelled. "They're back!"

Susan gave an excited look at her fellow orphans. Mr. and Mrs. Yer were back with Tony to make the decision whether to adopt!

They all raced down the stairs and waited.

"So, Caleb…" purred Jacqueline. "Have you decided?"

Tony walked over to them and they all whispered hi and welcome back or how did it go?.

"Yes we have!" declared Wanda. "He's trouble! No way are we keeping him."

Tony's face fell. Joshua in particular could see he had tried to be good.

"We want to try another!" announced Caleb. "Which one honey?"

Caleb turned to Wanda.

"I know he's young but… I want to try him!" Wanda pointed at Isaac.

They made it look like pet shopping!

But, as always, they got what they wanted.

Isaac then left, leaving Denim the baby.

* * *

><p><em>Two months later<em>

"SUSAN!" Jackson yelled. "They're back!"

"LOGAN!" Jacqueline called. "We have some guests!"

Once again, they all raced down.

Wanda cleared her throat. "We'll take him!"

Isaac had been adopted! He grinned and hugged them.

Isaac Yer left the orphanage for good.

"This is Sir Luke Hildegard and Miss Destiny Fran. They work at a retirement home, and need some workers." Jackson explained.

"We want at least ten workers." Destiny added. "Luke, you pick."

"Well, they have to be over thirteen for starters." Luke began.

That ruled out Joshua, Denim, Nicolle and Imogen.

"So, we'll take that one. What's your name girl?" Luke asked.

"I'm Viki."

Lucas and Christopher were also picked.

Then Teal, Alisha and Kathline.

Logan and Tony, Susan and John.

Only Cora was left.

"Luke, should we take that one?" wondered Destiny.

"May as well. Eleven won't hurt." Luke replied.

Cora smiled. They were all being taken together!

Sure, they liked the others, but they had known each other practically forever.

As Logan was packing, he found a slip of paper with Cora's name on it. He gave it to her and Cora read through it.

_Dear Cora,_

_Look after you friends, don't let them go._

_The worst is still to come._

_H & N_

Cora wondered who they could be. Nicola and Helga? Hudson and Nicholas? Hunter and Novella? Nolan and Hailey?

There were so many possibilities.

But, still she decided to keep an eye out for any trouble.

* * *

><p><em>One month later<em>

"TONY!" yelled old Mr. Hue. "Come clean my room!"

"ALISHA! I need you to wash the dishes!" called Luke.

"VIKI!" shouted Destiny "Come vacuum!"

The said children raced down from their attic room to obey.

They had been at the retirement home for a month now, and they hated it.

For example, Mrs. Leon looked like she wanted to kill them all the time, and Mr. Hue just stared rudely at them.

All of them had been successfully 'adopted' so they couldn't go back to Jacqueline and Jackson.

Christopher didn't have any tools, and Lucas couldn't play music.

Barely anything exciting happened here.

And nothing ever would.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day, 3 pm<em>

"Zeus! How could you?" yelled a woman at her lover.

"What are you going on about Marylin?" Zeus asked.

Marylin frowned. "You LET LOGAN GET SENT TO A PLACE FILLED WITH MONSTERS!"

"I did?" Zeus wondered dumbly.

Marylin hit him on the head.

"Yes you oaf! Now make this right!" Marylin demanded.

"NOW, MISS QUYEN! I AM THE KING OF THE GODS!" Zeus yelled.

"I know that. And you are also my boyfriend."

With that Marylin pulled Zeus in for a kiss, and Zeus instantly softened.

"Okay my love. I'll send a satyr."

"Good. Thank you. Now go before Hera suspects something blows me to ashes!"

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

"Workers! Come here!" Destiny ordered.

"Today we have a new worker joining us. His name is Owen Robin." Luke said.

They all saw a boy around Tony's age with curly brown hair.

"Show him around please John." Luke said.

* * *

><p><em>That night, 11 pm.<em>

"How did you like your first day of work Owen?" asked Susan sleepily.

"It was okay, but Mrs. Leon stinks." Owen replied.

"I know right!" giggled Kathline.

Then they all went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Orphans at Jacqueline's and Jackson's:<strong>

**Cora Leanna- 16- Old**

**Logan David- 15- Old**

**Nicolle Paola- 13- New**

**Anthony 'Tony' Joseph- 14- Old**

**Susan Renda- 15- Old**

**Joshua Andrew- 11- New**

**Viki Zona- 15- Old**

**Lucas Gabriel- 14- Old**

**Denim Mingan- 10- New**

**Christopher Samuel- 14- Old**

**Teal Harper- 15- Old**

**John Dylan- 14- Old**

**Imogen Akilah- 10- New**

**Alisha Charla- 14- Old**

**Kathline Mandie- 15- Old**

**Isaac Ryan- 9- New**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that was a bit boring. It's a filler chapter really. The next chapter should hopefully be longer.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~the Oracle of Akemi~**


End file.
